SERE NERE
by Cryo89
Summary: I ricordi di Sakura. Il tempo è passato in fretta, da quando Sasuke se ne è andato per seguire Orochimaru e la sua sete di vendetta. La kunoichi manterrà la sua promessa: lo salverà ad ogni costo. Piccola song-fiction malinconica.


**_SERE NERE_**

**_a song fiction from Naruto_**

**_song: Sere Nere by Tiziano Ferro_**

_**

* * *

**_

_I do not own Naruto and the lyric_

* * *

**_Ripenserai agli angeli_**

**_Al caffè caldo svegliandoti_**

**_Mentre passa distratta la notizia di noi due_**

Sono trascorsi due anni da quella notte…da quando hai preso la tua decisione…da quando ci hai abbandonato, andandotene per la tua strada.

Forse, dopo tutto questo tempo, mi hai dimenticata; se è così, fortunato, perché purtroppo io non riesco a cancellare nemmeno uno degli istanti vissuti accanto a te.

**Dicono che mi servirà**

**Se non uccide fortifica**

**Mentre passa distratta la tua voce alla tv**

**Tra la radio e il telefono**

**Risuonerà il tuo addio**

**Di sere nere**

**Che non c'è tempo**

**Non c'è spazio**

**E mai nessuno capirà**

**Vuoi rimanere**

**Perché fa male**

**Male, male da morire**

**Senza te…**

**Senza te…**

**Senza te…**

Già, ancora non sono riuscita a comprendere il tuo gesto…possibile che, per una vendetta, sei disposto a gettare via tutto?Amici, compagni di mille battaglie, il mio amore…hai abbandonato tutto, pur di ottenere ciò che tanto bramavi: potere…maggior potere…per poterti vendicare di chi, in passato, ti ha strappato tutto. Per anni hai covato nell'ombra questo rancore, mentre alla luce del sole mostravi l'aspetto di un ragazzo modello, bello e intelligente?Quale dei due era il vero giovane, di cui tutt'ora sono innamorata?

**Ripenserei che non sei qua**

**Ma mi distrae la pubblicità**

**Tra gli orari ed il traffico**

**Lavoro e tu ci sei**

**Tra il balcone e il citofono**

**Ti dedico i miei guai**

**Di sere nere**

**Che non c'è tempo**

**Non c'è spazio**

**E mai nessuno capirà**

**Vuoi rimanere**

**Perché fa male**

**Male, male da morire**

**Senza te…**

Ho cercato di dimenticarti concentrandomi sugli allenamenti…Sono migliorata, sai?Chissà se ora mi diresti nuovamente che sono solamente un peso. E tu invece, cos'hai fatto per tutto questo tempo?Hai ottenuto ciò che desideravi?Oppure, lentamente, hai iniziato a capire che le parole di Orochimaru erano tutte un inganno?

**Ho combattuto il silenzio**

**Urlandogli addosso**

**E mitigato la tua assenza**

**Solo con le mie braccia**

Inutilmente ho cercato di allontanare il tuo ricordo da me…sei il mio amore impossibile da sempre, da quando ho messo piede all'accademia…ma soprattutto sei mio amico: e non permetterò che ti accada qualcosa. Questi due anni mi sono serviti per diventare abbastanza forte per poterti venire a salvare…a costo di doverti far rinsavire con la forza, anche se tu non vorrai.

**E più mi vorrai**

**E meno mi vedrai**

**E meno mi vorrai**

**E più sarò con te**

**E più mi vorrai**

**E meno mi vedrai**

**E meno mi vorrai**

**E più sarò con te**

**Con te, con te, con te…**

**Lo giuro!**

È una promessa questa: non lascerò che Orochimaru ti uccida. Vedi?Tu hai detto di detestarci, hai tradito Konoha, la fiducia dei tuoi amici, sei diventato un mukenin alla stregua del fratello che tanto detesti…ma noi non ti abbandoneremo, noi che siamo stati tuoi compagni di scuola, fratelli d'armi, amici…

**Di sere nere**

**Che non c'è tempo**

**Non c'è spazio**

**E mai nessuno capirà**

**Vuoi rimanere**

**Perché fa male**

**Male, male da morire**

**Senza te…**

**Senza te…**

**Senza te…**

Ovunque tu sia, spero che tu possa sentirmi…se c'è ancora qualcosa di buono in te, se Orochimaru non ti ha tramutato in quel demone freddo e spietato ch'egli desidera, ascoltami! Presto io sarò lì, per salvarti: non ti lascerò più scappare come due anni fa; forse mi odierai per la mia insistenza, ma sai bene che sono restia ad imparare una lezione…combatterò contro di te, se devo, ma non permetterò più che ti portino via da me; e per il sentimento che provo, affronterei le sfide più pericolose…**Perché ti amo, Sasuke**."

**-Sakura Haruno-**

**Fine**

* * *

**A story written a long, long time ago, when I was 15. It's in Italian, excuse me but I don't want to translate it, because I'll probabily change something. I've changed my mind, during these years, now I have a different idea of romanticism...But this is one of my first fiction.**

**I hope you like.**

**Thanks for comments :D**

**Mizar89**

* * *


End file.
